Yumemiru Okami
by Wolf Demon Akari
Summary: After being send to Makai to find a certan sorceress, and getting under her skin, the reikai tentai get turned into...wolfen? The only way to brake the spell is to kill the girl, but how, if you're just a dog? Yaoi warning! [KuramaxHiei] Reviews are nice!
1. Chapter 1 What the hell happened to my b...

Yumemiru Okami  
  
Chapter 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AND YOU DON'T! *points finger and laughs* *clears throat* Ok, fine, I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho..happy? *growls*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
The four Reikai Tentai walked through Makai Forests. A scowl on all four faces.  
  
"Sooooo.." Yusuke crossed his arms behind his head with a sigh. "Who were we suppose to find?"  
  
"Some sorceress that was suppose to be here." The red-head flung his red mane off his shoulder.  
  
"We've been walking for hooooouuuurs..!" whined the annoying voice of Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei rolled his ruby eyes and growled. "Urusai na, baka! It's only been 20 minutes."  
  
Just as Kuwabara was to shout something back at Hiei, a voice echoed from the shadows. "It's me your looking for."  
  
"Well, speaking of the devil..err..demon." Yusuke blinked. Twice. "Come out! If we are looking for you, isn't it better if we actually see you!" Pure annoyances on his face. Koenma ruined another perfect weekend. Why the hell would he care if this youkai knew magic. A lot of youkai know magic and its never bothered anyone.  
  
"Here I am." The thirteen year old girl stepped out of the shadows. Her short brown hair flying with the wind. Icy blue glare plastered to the Reikai Tentai. In her right hand was a long stick with a large jewel at the end.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into hysterical laughter. The Fox and the Koorome didn't let their guard down and stayed in fighting positions, ready to attack.  
  
"Yamete! Stop mocking me!!!" Kali growled, her eyes glowing blue. With both hands gripped to the wand, she points it at the group of four. Next she muttered some spell as the clear jewel on the wand glew the color of her eyes.  
  
All giggling ended as a large blast of blue ki headed their way. Too big to dodge. Through the clearing smoke, the figure of Kali with a smirk appeared.  
  
"Why do you look so smug!?" The raven-haired boy coughed. "You just missed."  
  
"Not quite." The smirk grew.  
  
"N-Nan da yo!?" Yusuke looked at himself. He was no longer a raven- haired boy. He was a black wolfen with honey colored eyes. "What the hell is this?!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!! What happened to my body?!?!" Kuwabara was turned into an orange wolfen with small, black eyes.  
  
Hiei scowled at his new form, at least his fur was black and his eyes stayed blood-red. His ruby gaze turned to Kurama who was now a black wolf with red streaks in his fur and emerald orbs.  
  
All four wolfish gazes turned to glare at the sorceress.  
  
She chuckled. "Good luck my wolfen." With another series of cruel laughter, she disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"What now.." Yusuke muttered and looked over to the other shocked wolves.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*giggles* Well, there I go, starting another ficcie. ^^^ As you might be able to tell, I was bored. Yes, I love wolves. *grins* Well..ummm..PLEASE REVIEW! I needs ta know if you peoples like it, if you don't, then what's the point of continuing it..ne? ^^^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. Chapter 2 Snuggle, snuggle

Yumemiru Okami  
  
Chapter 2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to me *grins* Hell no! Not even one. *sigh*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Warning: This chapter contains..a little bit of yaoi. A tiiiiiiiiiiny bit. Yes, scary, very scary. I can't help it!! *huggles Hiei x Kurama yaoi couple *  
  
The orange fur on Kuwabara's back stood up as he growled and looked around for signs of the sorceress, Kali. "Where is she!? Where's the little punk?!"  
  
"Calm down Kuwabara, growling wont do us any good." Kurama sat down and closed his green orbs to think what to do next.  
  
The orange wolfen sat down and sighed. "Your right." His small black orbs scanned around and stopped at Hiei.  
  
"What are you staring at you oaf?!" Barked Hiei, glaring daggers at the other wolf.  
  
"No fair." Kuwabara pouted.  
  
"What?" Now annoyed Hiei wanted to rip Kuwabara apart.  
  
"How come you get to keep more of your old body?"  
  
"Huh?" Ruby eyes blinked. Twice. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kuwabara rose his orange paw and pointed at the glowing purple eye in the middle of Hiei's forehead. "That."  
  
"Hey lookie, I have my Jagan." He grinned.  
  
"And that's a good thing?" Yusuke frowned as he padded over to the other two.  
  
"Well, yes." Kurama smiled. "Maybe it will help us find the sorceress, but for now, use this." He picked up Hiei's white bandana off the pile of clothing.  
  
Yusuke blinked. "That's our clothes?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Does that mean that when we turn back..WE'RE NAKED?!" Shuddered the orange wolfen.  
  
"Basically, yes." Kurama nodded once more.  
  
"How the hell do you suggest I put the bandana on?" Hiei snarled. Looking at his big paws.  
  
The green-eyed wolfen chuckled. "Yes, you got me there." He dropped the bandana. "Can you keep it closed so you cant see it in the fur?"  
  
Hiei sighed. "I suppose."  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Hey, Kurama, shouldn't we look for shelter..because its getting dark and cold..and--" a snowflake landed on his black nose. "Its beginning to snow."  
  
"Hey!!" Kuwabara snarled as dirt landed on his face. "Watch it shrimp!" his fangs bared.  
  
"What are you doing, Hiei?" The emerald eyed wolfen tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Digging, what does it look like?" Hiei snorted and continued digging.  
  
"What are you digging for?" enquired Kuwabara.  
  
"What's with all the damn questions?! It's a den! A den!" The annoyed Fire Demon snarled and resumed his task.  
  
Kurama smiled and approached Hiei, lending him a helping paw.  
  
"What are you doing fox? I don't need your help."  
  
The smile widened. "I know you don't but it saves time and work, two can fit in a big enough den." He winked at the small Koorome and turned to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You two start digging as well, we'll think of how to reverse the spell tomorrow--" he was cut off by a yawn. "Oyasumi."  
  
Hiei crawled into the now ready den and Kurama followed. The two wolfen snuggled against each other a and fell into peaceful slumber.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and blinked d. Twice. Soon, they shrugged the wired mental picture off and proceeded to dig.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm cruel, putting poor Yusuke-kun with that oaf! GOMEN! *clamps onto Yusuke's leg and rubs her head against it* Gomen Yusuke-kun.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I ish very happy for the reviews i gots for the first chappie ^^^ Arigato minna! Ja Ne!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - 


	3. Chapter 3 WE WHAT?

Yumemiru Okami  
  
Chapter 3  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: .* - Akari ish unhappy, Akari doesn't own YYH.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: *sulks in the dark corner while rocking back and forth* nooo..go away.leave me be.*sobs, sucks her thumb* go away.*is suffering from a terrible case of Writer's Block*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurama's emerald orbs fluttered open as the morning sun shone in his face. He crawled out of the small space that was the den and nudged Hiei with his paw.  
  
"Ohayo ne, koi." He smiled as the ruby eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light.  
  
"Ohayo, kitsune."  
  
Hiei crawled out of the den and stood next to the Youko. Kurama's maw grew twice its regular size in a cute yawn. Hiei stretched almost cat- like besides him. The bloody orbs scanned the area carefully and stopped at the sight of Yusuke. The raven colored wolf was on his back a couple feet away from the den, sleeping peacefully. Hiei rose an eyebrow and poked him with his front paw.  
  
"Oi, baka, wake up!"  
  
Yusuke's honey eyes opened and glared at Hiei.  
  
Kurama padded over and gave Yusuke a puzzled look. "Why aren't you sleeping in the den, it was cold last night."  
  
Yusuke got to his feet and rubbed his eyes with his black paw.  
  
"Yeah well, Kuwabara was snoring, sleep-talking, and squirming around, I was better off outside."  
  
Kurama chuckled and the Fire Demon snorted.  
  
"Someone, go wake him up." Hiei ordered and padded off into the woods.  
  
"Where you going Hiei?" curious green eyes followed the Koorome.  
  
"To get us some food." and he was gone.  
  
Kurama nodded and turned to Yusuke. "Go wake Kuwabara-kun up."  
  
Just before Yusuke turned around, they heard foot..err..paw-steps in the fresh-fallen snow. Both turned to see a gray female wolf with a dusting of black down her back and golden eyes. Soon, right besides her, a large black male with the same eye color appeared. The female smiled and spoke.  
  
"Hello strangers, I am Lonoka, the alpha female of the Yumemiru Okami wolf pack. You are on our territories, for quite some time now. You either leave, or join the pack. Take your pick." Thunder, the one besides Lonoka, nodded.  
  
Kuwabara, who magically woke up because of the commotion, nudged Yusuke and whispered.  
  
"Hey Uromeshi, we understand wolf talk!"  
  
Yusuke sighed and whacked Kuwabara with his paw. "Of course we do, you moron."  
  
"Well?" Lonoka blinked.  
  
Yusuke gave out nervous laughter. "Ummm..well..It's kinda a long story, you see." Kurama stepped on his paw "Ittai!"  
  
"We can't tell wolves that we are humans, they wont trust us and attack." Whispered Kurama and scowled.  
  
"ooooooooh." The black wolf pretend to get it.  
  
Hiei has returned with a deer in his maw. His ruby eye twitched at the sight of other wolfen. Kurama took a step forward and nodded to Lonoka.  
  
"Hai, we'll join for a while."  
  
The eyes of Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke widened in shock. "WE WHAT?!" all three of them barked at the same time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ALRIGHT KALI! *pokes* I'm getting there, I was gonna bring out Yume, Belleza, aaaaaaand Jackyl but decided to put them in the next chappie *grins evilly* if there's gonna beee a next chappie! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! *runs around with her flamethrower*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - 


	4. Chapter 4 Yumemiru wolves

Yumemiru Okami  
  
Chapter 4  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - Akari: I keep trying to think and nothing happens! Kuwabara: now you know how I feel. Akari: O.o ummm.yes...BACK TO THE POINT! I haven't updated in the while. The truth is that I wasn't going to update for the next.2 weeks..O.o but okay, I was bored so..uhhh.here..chappie 4 and.uhhh.DONN KILL MEH! *hides* - - - - - - - - - - - - - Disclaimer: I thought we already established that? *sigh* e_e as much as I wish to, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. The other wolf characters don't belong to meh either. All of them belong to my RP buddies from DWW..err..sides Yume.. O.o - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yusuke finally managed to blink his wide eyes. "No, no, no, no, no." he took a step back. "You're kidding..right.RIGHT!?"  
  
"uhhhh.." The green eyes turned to look at the oh-so-annoyed-wolfies. "No?"  
  
"What do you take me for?!" Yusuke had problems controlling his short temper. He clumsily walked up to the Youko and whispered into his ear. "To tell you the truth." shifty look. "I don't even know how to use this body."  
  
Kurama blinked. "It isn't that hard Yusuke."  
  
"For you maybe! You're a fox for Christ's sakes!"  
  
"You got me there, but anyways, it's decided, we're staying here." The Youko stood tall and looked at his companion.  
  
"Give me one reason why I would stay." Hiei sneered.  
  
"Alright, here is one. How will you protect yourself if your outside of the forest and an A class youkai attacks you? Hmmm?" Kurama gave him a serious look.  
  
"How is staying in the Makai forest any safer!?" Yusuke budded in. Hiei and Kuwabara nodded their heads at that.  
  
"Simple, if we're around other wolves that know what they're doing, we're protected."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh come on! Have a little adventure once in the while!" He rolled his green eyes.  
  
The orange wolfen looked down at himself and muttered something that sounded like; 'I think going to the bathroom is gonna be an adventure.'  
  
- - - - - - -Yumemiru Okami Pack Grounds- - - - - - -  
  
Belleza lay stretched out on the rocks, lazily looking upon the other wolves.  
  
A white wolfess padded up to the rocks and lifted her head to look at the beta female. "Belleza, don't you think that Lonoka and Thunder were gone long enough?"  
  
Belleza's honey orbs lowered to look at the Delta below. "I think they know what they're doing, I mean, they wouldn't be the alphas for just no reason at all." she rose an eyebrow. "Would they." It sounded more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Well.I guess.." Yume hesitated her answer. "I'm gonna trust you just this once." she smiled playfully. In return, she received a scoff.  
  
"I think Yume's right." The amber Jackyl padded up to the other two. "What if something is wrong?" he sat down, eyes locked with Belleza's.  
  
"Aw quit your worrin, they'll be fine." she jumped off the rock and padded past Yume and Jackyl.  
  
- - - - - - -Random spot in the Makai forest- - - - - - -  
  
After a while of silence. "Alright, I guess I'm in." The honey-eyed wolf grinned.  
  
"I guess I'm in too, there is no way I'm staying alone in the forest with that shrimp." Kuwabara glanced at Hiei and padded up to Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Good." Kurama smiled. "Hiei?"  
  
Both of the fine shaped wolfish eyebrows rose. "I don't think so." he scoffed and turned his back to the other three and the two alphas.  
  
Kurama sighed and walked up to his koi. After what seemed like two hours (6 minutes) of convincing, Hiei finally gave in and without a word, he followed Kurama up to the two alphas. All four gazes rested on Lonoka.  
  
The gray alpha waited a while to say this and finally got her chance. "Welcome to the Yumemiru Okami Pack, hope you feel at home here." she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Hiei sighed.  
  
Lonoka turned to glare at him and proceeded to walk to the more active part of the pack grounds, where the other wolves were. The four new members following close behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - For no reason at all, I would like give credit to the creators of ze wolfie characters. Lonoka belongs to Aaka *grins, pokes her good fwend, Aaka* Thunder belongs to.Thunder..O.o Belleza belongs to Missy! *grabs Missy's nigenta and pokes her with it* tee hee Jackyl belongs tooooo....*claps* KALI! ^^^ AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! YUME! YUME ISH MINE! *huggles Yume* Okay, I'm done. REVIEW YOU BUNCH OF BAKA NINGEN! *lol* Kurama: they won't review if you call them bakas. Akari: Oh right..sorry...HEY! KURAMA! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! Kurama: magical powers of cheese? Akari: could happen. *huggles Kurama* ja ne minna! REVIEW! *tries a different approach* PLEASE review.*nods* that should do it. - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	5. Chapter 5 How much longer?

Yumemiru Okami  
  
Chapter 5  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Akari: I hate my compie, I wrote this chapter already, saved it and then it was gone. *twaps with newspaper* I hate my parents as well. They went Christmas shopping.fer meh! I told them not to! All they buy ish junk, so this year, they agreed on giving meh $200 each and take meh anime shopping. BUNCH OF BAKAS! I DONN WANT CLOTHES! BUT THEY WENT SHOPPING ANYWAYS!! I hate my life. I attempted to commit suicide even tho I knew that mah technique wouldn't kill meh. It could only brake something or it could get me brain damaged. I tried it anyways. I rolled down the stairs. Now I got bruises on my legs and my ass hurts. AND I KNOW I M NOT MAKING MUCH SENSE HERE! Thank you.  
  
Noodle: you really are pathetic..- -;;; stop boring your readers, that is, if ya have any.  
  
Yume: *pops out of no where and does a little dance while singing* NOODLE, THE TALKING DOODLE!!  
  
Akari: PUT A SOCK IN IT! BOTH OF YOU!  
  
Yume + Noodle: *scurrie away*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: no, no disclaimers this time. *The Yu Yu Hakusho creators turn to glare at her* ALRIGHT! YYH ain't mine. SO DON'T SUE ME! I M POOR!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
One more thing. :::Blah::: indicate thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
The four Reikai Tentai were lead into a large clearing. Unlike the rest of the dull, dark forest, this place was covered with bright green grass, sprinkled with morning dew. The trees and the fast-flowing river hummed a slow song which made this place even more special. The sky gave a breath-taking view. Mixes of different shades of purple and blue. Three of the four moons were still visible. Some of the most colorful Makai birds sat in the trees, giving them a rainbow effect. Along the edge of the forest, six dens were lined up. Two caves were visible as well, just further away.  
  
"Wow, now this place is homey." The raven-colored wolf grinned, wagging his black tail.  
  
"I thought it was snowing back there." Kuwabara blinked cluelessly.  
  
The Youko smiled sweetly while looking around. His emerald orbs rested on Hiei, who was standing in the shadows. The Koorome glared at him and 'hn'ed. Kurama sighed.  
  
Lonoke proceeded to walk up to the river, where her mate, Thunder, was. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the four clueless ones. "Go, explore, meet others. Do..whatever." she smiled and continued her oh-so-very-long journey of 16 feet.  
  
The snowy delta wagged her fluffy tail at the site of her alphas coming back. A warm smile spread on her features as she padded up to them. "Lonoka-sama, who are they?" she glanced at the four new wolves.  
  
The gray alphess blinked. "uhhhh..I'm not exactly sure, tell me as soon as you find out." she smiled jokingly. "Go make them feel welcome."  
  
Yume and the now-present-zeta, Jackyl, nodded and padded up to the group of spirit detectives. Belleza soon joined them quietly.  
  
"Hello!!" the ever-so-happy delta, Yume, greeted. Jackyl smiled ever- so-slightly while Belleza stood there, taking in the new scents and making sure the wolves were of no danger to the pack.  
  
Kuwabara blushed under the thick orange fur for no reason at all. :::What tha? Why am I blushing and..and.why am I so nervous..they're just wolves..::: Yusuke glanced at his friend and sweatdroped. It seemed that his only weaknesses weren't just kids, girls and kittens. Now, wolves too. Uromeshi giggled to himself. Kurama stepped up and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm guessing you must be higher ranks here." Kurama used his knowledge from his kitsune past.  
  
"That's right! I'm Yume! Delta here." To Hiei, she seemed tooooo cheerful.  
  
Jackyl smiled at Yume's enthusiasm and simply nodded his head in a greeting. "I'm Jackyl, the Zeta." The Delta and Zeta looked over to Belleza, waiting for her to introduce herself. She seemed to engrossed in checking for safety and her own dream-land. She then noticed them looking at her and sweatdroped.  
  
"uhhhh.Belleza, Beta.."  
  
The former kitsune smiled and nodded, so did Yusuke. Kuwabara was still stiff like a board.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Kurama and Yusuke met some more wolves and made a good first impression. Yusuke seemed to have more luck with girls, with his stupid antics. He met Naomi, Dayla, Aniu, and Frostfur, while Kurama was able to talk to the alpha, Thunder. Not only that. He seemed to make friends with the ever so protective Fang and the shy wolfen, Haku. Hiei, on the other hand, stayed in the shadows, just watching. What the antisocial wolfen spotted was a red-eyed, white wolf that kept on spaying on the alpha, Thunder. From what he over-heard, his name was Donovan.  
  
Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Kurama and Hiei met at the edge of a cliff to spend the evening together. The four moons were out again, giving a breath-taking view. Some of the brightest stars were out this night too. Hiei sighed and looked into the emerald eyes of his kitsune.  
  
"Kurama, when is this gonna be over.." his moist, black nose buried itself in Kurama's red and black fur.  
  
"I don't know, Hiei. I hope it's over soon." The Youko placed his head on top of Hiei's in a comforting way.  
  
"Me too fox.." he then muttered something more and yawned cutely, soon falling asleep.  
  
"I love you too Hiei." Kurama closed his eyes with a content smile on his maw.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Akari: *reads the last lines over and over again* awww..Kawaii! ^^^ Hey, sorry Missy, can't seem to do a good job in getting into Belleza's character. *sweatdrops, grabs her Hiei plushie* You're my new muse.  
  
Noodle: WHA ABOUT MEH!?!  
  
Yume: *comes out again and does a little dance while singing* NOODLE! THE TALKING DOODLE!  
  
Akari: *sweatdrop*  
  
Noodle: *cries* I'm your muse!!! WAAAAAH!  
  
Akari: *sweatdrop grows bigger* heh.  
  
Noodle: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Akari: FINE! THEN MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND PUT SOME INSPIRING MUSIC ON!!!  
  
Noodle: hai Akari-sama *puts on My Will; Inuyasha*  
  
Akari: readers, if, or if not I have any, if ya wanna be in the ficcie, make yourself a wolfie and post its info in your review. ^^^ I just might put ya in! NOODLE.  
  
Noodle: hmmm?  
  
Akari: CHANGE THE SONG!  
  
Noodle: k...*puts on Forever from X*  
  
Yume: smooth move.  
  
Akari: *bursts into tears* that's.that's..that's.THAT'S WHERE KAMUI CUTS OFF FUMA'S HEAD AND HUGS IT AND CRIES!!!!!!! *sniffle* then he says..I NEVER WANTED IT TO END THIS WAY!!!! *cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEN THE CREDITS COME ON!!! WAAAH! POOR KAMUI-KUN!!  
  
Noodle: oops.*puts on eX Dream from X*  
  
Akari: *grins* good song. ^^^ *sways to the slow part of the song, dances to the fast part* DROWNING FOR YOUR LIFE!!! *mutters the Japanese* FOR THE PERFECT DREAM!! DROWNING IN MY DREAM! *mutters Japanese* DROWNING FOR MY LIFE!! *mutters more Japanese* FOR THE EX DREAM! DROWNING IN YOUR DREAM! *mutter, mutter* KIMI WA! STARLIGHT!!!  
  
Noodle + Yume: *sweatdrop, cover ears* URUSEI!!  
  
Akari: hn.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	6. Chapter 6 Pittles

Yumemiru Okami  
  
Chapter 6  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry for no updating fer a whiiiile..  
  
Bah, my therapist ish pissin meshish off. O.o; yes, I have a therapist..no, not cause I'm crazy..divorce and stuff, you know..well, actually, you don't, but lets pretend you do! ^^^;;; on with the ficcie?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not special enough to own Yu Yu Hakusho, maybe I could own Hello Kitty.naw, I don't even want Hello Kitty.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
One more thing. :::Blah::: indicate thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Muscles in his haunches flexing, he half rose. Ears alert, nostrils twitching, raven-colored tail flashing. :::If no one is gonna come up with an idea, I'm gonna have to take the matter into my own hands.err..paws.::: There was no way that the Forbidden Child of the Koorome, heir of Mukuro, mate to Youko Kurama, was going to spend the rest of his life as a mere dog. :::When I find her.the brat is gonna get it..:::  
  
***  
  
"Akari-sama! Akari-sama!!" the young sorceress yelled happily while speeding through the darkened hallways of the fire castle. She burst through a pair of large, black doors which were covered with wolf carvings. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for her master's response. The wolf demoness turned around. Long brown hair framing a pale feminine face. A pair of black wolf ears twitched once.  
  
"Did you get rid of them?" Akari asked. Her voice firm and demanding.  
  
"Hai, hai, of course," Kali nodded franticly and forced a smile out.  
  
"Good. What did you do?" The wolf youkai's icy blue orbs flickered mischievously and a smirk spread across her soft features. One glistening fang rested 'pon her rosy lips.  
  
"I-I.changed them into wolves." Kali uttered nervously, hands gripping tightly on the silver wand.  
  
"Nani?! So you, of all of those foolish youkai, call being a wolf.a PUNISHMENT?!" Akari sneered viciously, she respected her race very much. If looks could kill, Kali would be pinned to the wall with the silver staff going through her heart. Yet the young sorceress was an important asset now. She was quite powerful and now that Akari's master plan will go into action.  
  
"Anywho, now with team Uromeshi out of the question, we have no one to stop us from taking over Ningenkai!" This, was followed by a series of mad cackling.  
  
"Pity that the Uromeshi team is only one of the Reikai teams.." Kali shook her head in disapproval, throwing her chestnut tresses around.  
  
"What?!" came the Wolfess's stunned response.  
  
"Surly you wouldn't think that Koenma had only one team ready to fight.." The young female rose a fine shaped eyebrow at her master.  
  
"Peh." :::Of course! How could I be so foolish!::: "Pittles. Oh well, at least the strongest team is out of the way.." Akari gave out an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Why is it that you want to take over Ningenkai anyway..?" the sorceress tilted her head to the side, brows knitting together in confusion.  
  
The fire wolfess chuckled, flinging her black cape over her shoulder and drifting away into the darkness of the castle like a bad dream. "I have my reasons."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Noodle: that was short.  
  
Akari: I thought you were dead - - -;;  
  
Noodle: Oh Boo-Hoo, I m not.  
  
Akari: Hn. R + R! pweeeeeezeeeeees....gomen nasai for the shortness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	7. Chapter 7 DOOM!

Yumemiru Okami  
  
Chapter 7  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: merg...*pokes the other chapters* if ya wanna read the disclaimer so much, check out the other chapters - -;; I'm going to sleep..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
..::Blah::.. -- yeah, yeah, thoughts..DUH! Heh, just thought that i should.. clarify ..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Limbs firmly tucked in under massive tail, Kurama slept peacefully. Morning sunlight shone at his face. The wolf groaned and attempted to shield his face with one of his powerful paws. Growling, he admitted defeat and cracked open his leaf-green pools. He rose to his feet and blinked off his fuzzy, still sleep overtaken eyes. Spotting the river near by, he trotted up to it. Pinnas folded back, he lapped at the refreshing liquid. After the drink, he stretched out in the grass and gazed about for the other wolf-tentai, only to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. He frowned, brows furrowed. Where in the name of Iranai was Hiei? He focused on trying to sense Hiei's ki with no success. His frown deepened. Morning air filled his lungs as he tried to sniff his mate out, failing once more. A growl of frustration. He could have at least told him of all people that he was going to wonder off. The youko sighed. ..::Knowing Hiei, he'll be alright..::..  
  
***  
  
"Alright, now to find the brat." Hiei spoke his thoughts outloud. Bead red eyes scanned the clearing around him but saw only trees. He sweatdropped "..Erm.."   
  
A rustle of leaves caught his attention. His head snapped back to see if anyone was there. There, between two tall pines was Akari, to no ones' surprise, Kali was besides her. Almost as if ignoring the small male wolfen, Akari turned to the sorceress and spoke, "You sure that he's not capable of attacking us..?"   
  
"..Yeah..I guess.." Kali muttered, not entirely certain. This didn't seem to bother Akari.  
  
"Good," came her reply. "Now, we can have some fun with you and when you whimper for mercy, your lover will come crawling to us and we'll kill him too!" The famous or not so famous cackle followed this. Kali blinked at her master. For the safety of her own sanity, she took a step away from her.   
  
"Now puppy! Meet your doom!" Kali grinned evilly, outstretching her arms so the priceless weapon was right infront of her, standing tall. Momentarily, her eyes lidded and she began chanting a spell. Akari glanced at her, then at the wolf. Hiei rose an eyebrow but shrugged.   
  
Instead of going for the one who was so engrossed in chanting the spell, what ever that may be, the male charged at the demon mistress. Surprised by his strength, Akari was knocked down to the ground with a 'thump'. Lips curling up in a viscous snarl, Hiei decided to go for the throat, the quickest way to kill. The air was filled with a bone-shattering yelp of the wolf. Crimson spilled over Akari's black clothes. The brown-haired mistress laid there stunned. Blue orbs wide and staring.   
  
"Thanks.." she finally muttered. Kali nodded with a quick smile and began wiping the blood off of the tip of the sharpened crystal on the wand.   
  
"Is he dead..?" Akari peeked over the limp body of the wolfen. Kali shrugged.  
  
Hiei was badly wounded but not dead, at least not yet..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I know its bad but i had to write SOMETHING! Erm..sorry peoples who wanned to get in..the plot sort of changed..if there is a plot to all this crap *yawn* i gatta go..its past my bed time, heh *points* 1:13   
  
REVIEW ONEGAAAAI!! *yawns, passes out* 


End file.
